


分院帽奇谭

by Braisedcrab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braisedcrab/pseuds/Braisedcrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>分院帽：嘿，我是真的不能洗澡。这样，我跟你讲个故事如何？<br/>帽子先生的威风凛凛诞生史，四巨头最后的归宿。赞美伟大的帽子先生！</p>
            </blockquote>





	分院帽奇谭

**Author's Note:**

> 小修了下。第一次尝试排版噗！加粗部分为帽子先生的回忆~

　　由于圣诞舞会的缘故，今年留在霍格沃茨的学生远比以前要多。家养小精灵们的圣诞假期当然就泡汤了，以往这个时候，他们并不需要准备那么多食物，可是这个寒假他们不得不像平时上课时一样准备食物。当然，不会有任何抱怨，对于家养小精灵来说，这甚至是值得高兴的事。哦，家养小精灵不需要假期，不需要报酬，他们只需要不会看得到尽头的劳动。尽管，他们并不知道什么叫劳动最光荣。

　　当然，多比是一个家养小精灵的异类。他希望得到报酬。可是无疑，他也是高兴的。因为他现在在霍格沃茨工作，他可以跟哈利·波特一起！

　　他很高兴跟伟大的哈利·波特处在同一间学校，尽管这里的小精灵并不是那么喜欢他。现在，他们更不喜欢他了，因为伟大的校长邓布利多让他去清洁霍格沃茨的珍宝分院帽。

　　一个希望得到报酬的家养小精灵怎么可以担任这么重要的工作！

　　可是，这是校长的命令。厨房里的家养小精灵只能羡慕嫉妒恨地看着多比离开。

　　分院帽是一顶脏得要命的魔法帽子，上面还打着补丁。多比甚至有一种错觉，这顶帽子已经有上千年没有好好清洁过了。

　　但是，多比很快就高兴起来。伟大的邓布利多把这个任务交给多比，真的太荣幸了。这顶重要的帽子这么肮脏，他一定要好好清洁！可是还没等他的手靠近分院帽，那顶破旧的帽子突然醒了过来，帽边裂开一道缝，尖叫：“你想干什么？！”

　　***

　　“邓布利多让你来给我洗澡？嗯……”分院帽帽边的裂缝拉得老长，就像一个人紧抿着嘴巴。

　　多比很忐忑。珍贵的分院帽不愿意让多比替它洗澡怎么办？可是这是伟大的邓布利多的吩咐……

　　就在这时，分院帽的声音响了起来，“家养小精灵……嗯……你叫什么？”

　　“多比。”

　　“哦，多比，你听着，我现在不能洗澡。在伟大的分院帽得到他想得到的东西前，他是不会洗澡的。他要伪装成最普通的巫师帽！”

　　“可……可是！伟大的邓布利多！”多比尖利的叫声在安静的室内回响，连分院帽都有点眩晕。

　　“停下！停下！你跟邓布利多说，我不喜欢洗澡，就这样！”

　　“可是……可是……”

　　“没有可是。智慧的分院帽不会洗澡！”分院帽瞬间尖叫起来，那荼毒了霍格沃茨师生千年的嗓音瞬间压过了家养小精灵尖利的叫声。可是，分院帽毕竟是分院帽，他想起了家养小精灵总是不得不自我惩罚，就放软了语气，“嘿，我是真的不能洗澡。这样，我跟你讲个故事如何？”  
　　  
　　

**罗伊娜·拉文克劳失踪了。**

**她已经害了很严重的病，眼见着也没有几天可活，她甚至已经拜托一位学生把她在外面游历的女儿带回来见她。可是，就在她还念叨着海莲娜的名字的次日清晨，她居然失踪了。**

**她的朋友们很着急，可是到处都找不着她。树林里的马人倒是似乎知道些什么，可是他们不愿意说出罗伊娜的下落。戈德里克他们只能再次搜索罗伊娜的房间，期盼着能够找到些线索。可是还是什么都没有。**

**罗伊娜的房间很干净，赫尔加是第一个发现罗伊娜失踪的，那时她的房间也只有床上的被子稍微凌乱了些。哦，对了，还有罗伊娜一直说要灌注入她的思想的魔法帽子，它居然破损了。**

**这顶可怜的巫师帽子，是戈德里克的，因为罗伊娜认为它能熬过漫长的岁月，所以被要来做成魔法物品，好让拉文克劳的精神可以保存下去。这顶伴随着戈德里克渡过漫长的旅途，再经历学校的建立的帽子，因为魔咒的缘故，几十年过去都还是那么崭新，就像刚做好一样。可是现在它居然穿了个洞，被孤零零地遗留在罗伊娜的床上。**

**罗伊娜，可怜的罗伊娜到底发生了什么事呢？**

**赫尔加替可怜的帽子打上补丁，每天都在担忧着罗伊娜，连在照顾她的植物时都心不在焉。**

**现在，罗伊娜的女儿海莲娜已经和巴罗一起回来了，尽管是以鬼魂的状态，可是罗伊娜到哪里去了呢？**

**赫尔加甚至有一种感觉，罗伊娜已经在他们不知道的地方安静地死去。**

**可是，即使罗伊娜死了，她还是想找到可怜的朋友的尸体。这种念头在她发现帽子已经成功制成魔法物品的时候更是像疯长的藤蔓一样缠绕着她的心。**

**戈德里克他们用了很多方法询问帽子，可是帽子还是沉默着，除了刚醒来时说了几句话以外都一直保持沉默。**

**“没办法了，我们只能继续通过我们的朋友寻找罗伊娜。”戈德里克说完这些话就去通知他的朋友们，而萨拉查则是沉默地去研究能够从魔法物品上得到记忆的咒语。**

**可是，随着时间过去，罗伊娜还是什么消息都没有，萨拉查这边也毫无进展。赫尔加被绝望缠绕着，愈加颓废下去，以往的活力完全消失不见。**

**她给自己斟了一杯花草茶，又在对面斟了一杯，像是罗伊娜还在时一样。可是，对面的座位上空空如也。**

**赫尔加呆呆地看着对面的座位，面前的花草茶连碰也没碰。最近，她一直是这样，光是这样就能坐上一天。直到天色昏暗才把冷掉的花草茶倒掉。**

**可是，今天终究还是有些不同。那顶魔法帽子这些天来第一次跟她说话了。**

**“赫尔加，你……很想找到罗伊娜？”**

**赫尔加被这句问话吓了一跳，彻底从那种茫然的状态中脱离出来。**

**她很快就想通了这句话背后的含义，焦急地问魔法帽子，“你知道罗伊娜在哪里，你知道的对不对？”**

**帽子犹豫着，轻柔地说，“我知道，可是，我不知道该不该告诉你……”**

**“这到底有些什么应不应该的！”赫尔加生气了，“可怜的罗伊娜！她还那么虚弱！她到底发生了什么事！”**

**帽子吞吞吐吐地说，“赫尔加，不是我不想告诉你，可是这涉及罗伊娜心底的秘密。我不知道适不适合告诉你……”**

**罗伊娜的秘密……**

**这几个字像是有魔力一样让赫尔加沉默下来。**

**假如涉及好友的秘密……赫尔加的眼神很快坚定起来，“是怎样的秘密？这个秘密跟她的失踪有关吗？”**

**帽子沉默下来，过了好一会才说，“是的，有关她喜欢的人。”**

**赫尔加惊愕了。**

**啊，罗伊娜喜欢的人……**

**她想起海莲娜，罗伊娜一直没说过海莲娜的父亲是谁，连她也没告诉。**

**是跟那个男人有关？**

**赫尔加紧张起来，但涉及自己好友的秘密还是放轻了声音，“到底怎么回事？能够好好告诉我吗？罗伊娜她……”**

**“是的，罗伊娜是为了她喜欢的人而死。”**

**死……**

**尽管早有心理准备，赫尔加的脑袋还是像被巨怪的木棒狠狠敲过一样。她艰难地、依然抱着一丝希望地问道，“罗伊娜她……死了？”**

**她是多么希望帽子给她一个否定的答案，可是帽子很清晰地说，“是的。”**

**天啊，罗伊娜！**

**泪水止不住地从白皙的脸颊滑落，赫尔加几乎泣不成声，这个时候帽子说道，“我可以让你知道她为什么会死去。但是，这是罗伊娜的一段记忆，我不能说，只能让你看。”**

**“哦，”赫尔加赶忙擦干眼泪，“那我到底要怎么做？”**

**“戴上我。”**

**赫尔加手忙脚乱地抓起帽子，还不小心打翻了花草茶。可是此刻她无暇顾及，只是把帽子往自己脑袋上罩去。**

**“罗伊娜喜欢的人是你。”**

**这是赫尔加听到的最后一句话。**

　　

　　“你知道吗？鹰的味道带着天空的气息。你永远无法想象，当你吃下去的时候会见到何等瑰丽而美妙的景象。”分院帽很是怀念地说，“啊，那真的太美妙了。当吞下去的时候，你像是还能听到风声，像是在天空中翱翔一样。甚至脱离了云层，像是能够接触到悬挂在不知道多高的天边的星辰。天空的梦想着实让人无比迷醉。”

　　“可是獾又是不一样的。她的身上带着泥土和草木的香气，她的梦里是累累的果实和丰收。黑暗的土壤跟天空完全不一样，可是你可以拥抱地下那富饶的世界。每一丝细小的声音，窸窸窣窣，青草在生长着，细小的水流在土壤间缓缓地流淌。没有天空的广阔，可是土地会温柔地抱着你进入黑甜的梦乡……”

　　分院帽滔滔不绝地说着，却瞥见家养小精灵的表情呆滞而不解，终于大发慈悲地停下演讲，“多比，你有什么问题吗？”

　　多比眨了眨他那跟网球一样大的眼睛，声音尖锐，“多比不明白，鹰到底是到哪里去了？”

　　“哦，当然是到伟大的帽子的肚子里去了。”

　　“帽子会吃东西吗？”

　　“嘿！我们帽子当然会吃东西，只是不吃一般的食物。”分院帽有些生气，强调，“我们当然会吃食物，美味的食物。但是伟大的帽子是魔法帽子，它只差一个食物就完全饱了。”

　　“可是鹰是怎么被帽子吃掉的？”

　　“因为她想告诉獾自己一直没说出来的话，可是出了些差错，进了帽子的肚子。从此帽子就知道，自己到底需要些什么食物了。”  
　　  
　　

**“赫尔加。”天色昏暗，一直没等到赫尔加前来用餐的两位学院创始人也担忧地前来寻找自己的好友。戈德里克先行来到赫尔加平日跟罗伊娜喝茶的地方，目光定在打翻的花草茶上。**

**“赫尔加！”戈德里克提高了声音，他的声音在空荡荡的室内回响，预兆着可怕的事实。**

**赫尔加出事了。**

**戈德里克也慌了起来。**

**近来赫尔加的状态一直不对，但是除非找到罗伊娜，否则他跟萨拉查也毫无办法。可是，现在连赫尔加也出事了。**

**他得通知萨拉查。**

**戈德里克略带些慌乱地往外跑去，可是背后一个声音阻止了他。**

**“戈德里克，我的主人，赫尔加……赫尔加她决定一个人去找罗伊娜了。”**

**戈德里克皱起眉，转身看向声音的来源。**

**伴随他多年的帽子，全身笼罩着悲哀的气息。**

**“你知道罗伊娜在哪里？”**

**帽子沉默了会才回答，“也许。”**

**“也许？”戈德里克有些怀疑地反问，他的直觉告诉他眼前的帽子不大对劲，可是他怎么也没想通到底是哪里不对劲。**

**假如帽子是一个人，它会在那双锐利的蓝色眼睛下泄露出些什么。可是，帽子只是帽子，它有了自己的思想，可是它却没有脸，无法产生表情。所以那一瞬间的恐惧只是让它沉默了会，只需要一小下，它就恢复过来，平静地跟这个时代最强的决斗者对话。**

**“我把罗伊娜留下来的记忆给赫尔加看了，然后她就说要去找罗伊娜，匆忙离开了。”**

**戈德里克有些怀疑地问道，“罗伊娜留下了一段记忆？你之前为什么不告诉我们？”**

**帽子的声音里带着悲伤，“因为这是她最痛苦的记忆，折磨了她一辈子。她把这段记忆抽离出来的时候依然犹豫着，我不知道该不该告诉你们。”**

**“那你为什么告诉赫尔加？”戈德里克的质问甚至带着些咄咄逼人的味道。**

**“因为不告诉她，她会彻底崩溃。”帽子平静地回答。**

**戈德里克想起友人最近的样子，沉默了。**

**“可是，赫尔加会有危险。”**

**“什么？！”**

**“是真的。那个地方很危险。”假如可以有表情的话，帽子一定是哭丧着脸，它带着些哽咽，“哦，可怜的赫尔加，她那是去送死，她是去送死。”**

**“她们到底去了哪里？”戈德里克焦急起来。他心中的不安似乎已经被印证了一样，他甚至已经可以想象出他跟萨拉查赶到的时候会是怎样的情景。**

**天啊，那两个家伙。**

**“我不知道。”帽子已经带着哭音，“我不知道那个地方在哪里，可是赫尔加看完就立刻冲了出去。”**

**“那你能告诉我吗？”戈德里克内心的不安越来越浓重，可是对友人的担忧把这种不安强行压了下去，他继续追问，“那段记忆能不能让我看一下？”**

**“哦，当然可以，你把我戴到头上。”**

**于是，担忧着友人安危的勇敢狮子，就再度把自己旅途的伙伴戴到头上。**

　　

　　“狮子跟她们都不一样。”分院帽回味着，“他的血肉充满着澎湃的力量。脚踏着大地，在草原上奔驰。风没有天空中那么大，可是可以让人全身的血液都沸腾起来。面前的路是那么广阔，这个世界是那么大。天空过于空旷，泥土过于封闭，可是地面上的世界，极目远眺，那就全是风景。向着一个方向不断奔驰，又可以见到另一种风景……嘿，你到底有没有听我说？”

　　“多……多比在想，戴着帽子的狮子到底是怎么样。”家养小精灵立刻紧张地回答。

　　一直戴着帽子旅行的狮子，这得是多奇怪的狮子，他奔跑的时候不怕帽子被吹掉吗？

　　“就是戴着帽子的狮子。”

　　多比那可怜的、脑容量并没有多大的大脑不断运转着，可是怎么也只能想象出一头跑两步就不得不跑回头捡帽子的狮子。

　　真是太可怜了。

　　“狮子的血肉真的非常有冲击性，可是伟大的帽子知道，自己还需要一顿饭才能饱。”丝毫没发现家养小精灵的思维已经跑到奇怪的地方的分院帽继续把它的故事说下去。  
　　  
　　

**“你们有没有见到戈德里克？”**

**萨拉查抓住几个路过的学生，那几名格兰芬多吓了一跳，斯莱特林院长现在的脸色真的太差了，让他们这些勇敢的格兰芬多也颤抖起来。**

**“没……没有，教授。”**

**萨拉查脸色不善地松开他们，匆忙地往前走去继续打听。**

**那头该死的狮子，今晚别指望进房间了。**

**狠狠地诅咒着压根没有回到大厅会合的戈德里克，萨拉查来到赫尔加钦定的最佳喝茶地点。**

**他敏锐地发现打翻的花草茶和掉到地上的帽子，桌子上的茶水一滴一滴地继续往下坠落。**

**“萨拉查，见到你真是太好了！”那顶帽子大叫起来，“戈德里克那个蠢材出事了！”**

**什么？！**

**“说清楚！怎么回事？！”萨拉查脸色铁青。那头蠢狮子，到底干了些什么？**

**这样的现场，不得不让他联想到一些很不妙的东西。是教廷？不，不可能。教廷不可能这么轻易就潜进霍格沃茨把戈德里克劫走。那头狮子虽然蠢了点，可是在战斗上的天赋无人可比。**

**“说不清，我让你看！”帽子非常焦急，“把我戴到头上！”**

**内心已经陷入慌乱的萨拉查想也不想就要把帽子戴到头上，可是当帽檐刚碰触到萨拉查的黑发时，他突然听到自己最熟悉的声音。**

**“萨拉查！不要上当！”**

**萨拉查脸色大变，一把把帽子摔到地上。**

**“你到底是什么东西！”**

　　

　　“那真的是我最大的耻辱！一生最大的耻辱！”分院帽咆哮起来，“家养小精灵你知道吗，我已经把那块肉放到嘴边了，可是最后却不能吃进去是多么难受！”  
　　  
　　

**察觉到帽子已经变成非常危险的黑魔法物品的萨拉查相当谨慎。他知道戈德里克在里面，假如没猜错，失踪的赫尔加跟罗伊娜应该也被帽子吞噬了。**

**帽子在萨拉查的盯视下扭动着，“啊，你想杀我吗？也好，我已经有些饱了。”**

**萨拉查紧抿着唇，把帽子放在普通学生绝对不会进去的校长室。**

**“你不想毁了我？”**

**帽子那略带着些挑衅的语气让萨拉查握紧了拳头。**

**假如不是那头蠢狮子跟自己的友人在里面他会这么顾忌吗？**

**狠狠地瞪了有恃无恐的帽子一眼，气愤的萨拉查转身离去。**

**他要查阅罗伊娜的笔记。那个疯女人到底给这顶帽子施加了什么东西！**

**萨拉查知道自己的时间不多。假如他们被帽子完全吞噬就完全没办法了。**

**罗伊娜很喜欢把自己一闪而过的想法记录下来。她总是说，那些一闪而过的念头往往才是最重要的，自己念念不忘一直觉得正确的反而很难在通往真理的路途上有什么作为，反而会让人失去敏锐和雄心，极度容易迷失。**

**像帽子这样的黑魔法物品，萨拉查相信那个疯女人会记录下来。**

**可是遗憾的是，笔记上只有只言片字的、关于思想提取的研究，并没有关于吞噬巫师的记录。**

**而且，这些笔记还不完整。**

**萨拉查的眉紧锁着。从那颤抖的字迹看来，罗伊娜那时确实已经接近油尽灯枯，她能记录下来的东西也不多，或许真的只有她那稍纵即逝的灵感。**

**缺失友人已经完善的咒语，萨拉查不得不从只言片字中不断推敲。终于，他试验出一个极可能可以逆转帽子的魔法的咒语。**

**“噢噢！噗！”分院帽吐出两只靴子，整个都萎靡了。**

**萨拉查认出那确实是戈德里克的靴子，更让他难以接受的是，分院帽再也没吐出什么东西，倒是更加兴高采烈了。**

**“啊，感谢你萨拉查，我也觉得肚子里不该存在的东西实在太多了！”**

**萨拉查握紧手中的魔杖，再度往自己的密室走去。**

　　

　　“哦，我不知道你有没有尝试过，被人催吐真的是非常难受的事。”分院帽相当厌恶地说，“那条狡猾的蛇真的非常难缠，他一直一直在给伟大的帽子催吐！他想让伟大的帽子把它的食物吐出来！真是太可怕了！”  
　　  
　　

**萨拉查尝试了无数遍，可是除了开始两次还吐出点东西，之后就再也没有任何效果。**

**萨拉查像是发了疯一样不断研究，他把四个学院的事务都交给留校的毕业生处理，也不愿意担任校长，他一直强调，戈德里克才是真正的校长，他只是代理的。只要戈德里克跟赫尔加冒险归来，就一切都恢复原状。**

**可是随着时间过去，全校的师生都逐渐习惯了创始人只有萨拉查一人存在。**

**罗伊娜教授大概已经不在了吧。**

**去寻找罗伊娜教授的戈德里克教授跟赫尔加教授也回不来了吧？**

**慢慢地，有些闲言碎语在校内流传。萨拉查非常愤怒，他终于决定把之前跟戈德里克讨论的学院杯实行，然后毫不犹豫地给这些学生扣分。**

**看着自己学院的宝石流失，尽管学生心中不满，他们也只能减少八卦。**

**可是，已经这么久了，戈德里克真的还在吗？**

**在不知道多少次失败之后，萨拉查终于按捺不住自己内心的怒火，把那顶邪恶的帽子抓起，狠狠丢在地上。**

**“我受够了。”那双碧绿色的眼睛满布阴霾，“你去死吧。”**

**“你终于决定了。”比起萨拉查的焦躁，帽子倒是显得无比平静，咧开的裂缝像是很高兴，“哦，亲爱的萨拉查，在这之前让我高歌一曲如何？”**

**那语气，跟那头蠢狮子一模一样。**

**碧绿色的眼睛死死地盯着那顶已经开始唱着荒腔走板的歌的帽子。**

**抓着魔杖的手指关节越来越白，连魔杖也颤抖起来，最后他狠狠地把桌子四分五裂，像之前无数次一样走了出去。**

**背后，那顶帽子还在唱着歌。**

**连跑调的地方都跟那头蠢狮子一模一样。**

　　

　　“那条蛇真是又狡猾又固执。他不让伟大的帽子吃掉，还威胁伟大的帽子，也一点也不放弃催吐的计划。虽然催吐的频率比之前慢了许多，可是他失败了那么多次还是不死心。”分院帽抱怨着，“真的是让人讨厌的食物。”

　　“那你最后有吃到那条蛇吗？”多比对于分院帽的故事也有些兴趣了。现在他听懂了一些，啊，邪恶的帽子把蛇的好朋友都吞掉了，可怜的蛇在努力地拯救他的朋友。

　　哦，假如被吞掉的是伟大的哈利·波特和他的朋友，多比也会去救他们的！

　　“嗯……”分院帽沉吟了很久，终于说道，“有一次，差点成功了。”  
　　  
　　

**时间如水般从指缝流逝。帽子觉得很奇怪，萨拉查已经很久没来给他催吐了。**

**啊，他是要把伟大的帽子关在角落里直到积满灰尘和虫子，最后被最可怕的时间腐蚀掉吗？**

**可是，终于有一天，萨拉查还是跑来找它。就在伟大的帽子准备迎接催吐的折磨时，萨拉查居然没有动手。他只是很平静地把已经躺在地上很久的帽子捡了起来。**

**哦，感谢伟大的帽子之神，躺在地上真是一点也不舒服。让人讨厌的是，这条邪恶的蛇居然还吩咐家养小精灵不可以靠近伟大的帽子！居然让它在这肮脏的地面躺了这么久！**

**“戈德里克已经不在了吧？”那双碧绿色的眼睛已经失去当初的斗志，满是绝望。**

**帽子虽然不明白为什么这条蛇会变成这样，但是它当然会解答这个问题。事实上，它已经放弃吃他了。**

**哦，梅林，这条蛇太难缠了，它放弃了行么？**

**“嗯，你想毁掉我？”**

**“什么时候的事？”**

**帽子很努力地想了想，老实地回答，“不知道。”**

**萨拉查的唇抿得死紧，那双眼睛里的绝望却彻底消失了，只剩下帽子完全看不懂的东西。**

**“戈德里克有遗言吗？”**

**“我不知道那算不算遗言。”帽子非常诚实。哦，真是的，它怎么知道到底是不是遗言？它的前主人在死前想的倒全是这条蛇，但是一句话都没留下！**

**“是吗？”萨拉查露出一个嘲讽的笑容，然后，居然把帽子戴到自己头上。**

**帽子的眼睛瞪得老大，假如它有眼睛的话。**

**哦，这条蛇终于放弃了挣扎，要把自己奉献给伟大的帽子了吗？**

**它无比兴奋，可是，在它吸食新鲜的血肉前，一个东西从它肚子里掉了出来。**

**“咚”地一声，刚好砸到那条蛇的头上。**

**哦，见鬼！这是怎么回事？帽子没打算呕吐！**

**帽子被自己呕吐的行为给惊呆了，同样惊呆的还有被砸得晕头转向的萨拉查。**

**萨拉查跟帽子都像见鬼一样看着那把不知道为何冒出来的剑。**

**那是前主人从不离身的剑，可是为什么会吐出来？帽子明明不会主动呕吐！**

**本来已经准备献身的蛇，看见那把剑的时候，眼睛居然再度明亮起来，抱起那把剑，又把伟大的帽子丢在地上跑了！**

**从此以后，萨拉查再也没有尝试过做蠢事。但是他多了一个习惯，就是像那头蠢狮子一样在身上佩剑。**

**虽然一直对巫师佩剑嗤之以鼻，但是萨拉查终于还是随身携带那把由妖精铸造的剑。**

**他依然是代理校长，学生们都忘记那位不负责任的校长戈德里克到底在外游历了多久，只知道代理校长总是会拿出一些据说是他们校长的战利品当作优秀学生的奖励。啊，无论如何，有位这么厉害的校长当保护符也不错对吧？**

**何况，那位校长有时也还会管事，把霍格沃茨的校规修补两下。尽管霍格沃茨的学生觉得这点实在不是太好。**

**霍格沃茨非常平稳地发展着，每年迎来一批新生，又送走一批老生。**

**他还是没放弃，每个月总要徒劳地试图让那顶帽子吐出更多的东西。**

**可是，帽子紧闭着它的嘴巴，死守着它的财富，怎么也不再乐意吐出哪怕一丁点东西。**

**岁月逐渐在萨拉查的脸上留下一道道痕迹，他的皮肤不再紧绷，腰越来越弯，他的黑发变成白色，越来越少，连他的牙齿也不再牢固。突然有一天，他发现，他已经很老了，甚至可以说，活得比他的所有先祖都要长久，还有，他的朋友们。**

**这天，帽子又迎来了始终不放弃的老顽固斯莱特林。**

**现在，萨拉查·斯莱特林真的可以称之为老顽固了。**

**“哦，你又来了。麻烦快点，我还有事要忙。”那不耐烦的语气，倒是跟罗伊娜很相似。**

**可是，萨拉查突然发现，他已经记不起罗伊娜的模样了。尽管，她很美。**

**其实，连戈德里克的样子，也被岁月模糊，再也没有那么真切了。**

**“我倒是不知道一顶帽子还有什么事务。”萨拉查讽刺地说。**

**“我还要编写歌曲。”帽子很严肃地说，接着就开始抱怨，“戈德里克留下的歌我已经唱腻了。”**

**“没关系，你还有很多时间。”萨拉查的声音无比平静，却让帽子有些不安。**

**“你今天决定要来点新花样吗？”例如火烧帽子？天啊，让一顶伟大的帽子接受火刑，这是多么可怕！**

**萨拉查举起魔杖，“放心吧，很快就过去了。”**

**这怎么听都不太对劲的话让帽子尖叫起来。那继承了戈德里克的歌喉更是为它的尖叫添加了各种层次更显深度。**

**可是，即使这样，也没能阻止萨拉查往它身上丢咒语。**

**帽子觉得自己跟以往不太相同了，但是又不知道是哪里不同。它吸收了罗伊娜，可是它又不是罗伊娜，它永远都不会知道自己身上到底发生了什么变化。**

**哦，对了，它还可以唤醒罗伊娜的思维！**

**在那把剑掉出来以后它算是摸清了，其实戈德里克他们的思维依然活着，只是不会理会它。帽子这回为了自己的安危一遍遍地呼唤着罗伊娜，声嘶力竭。可是，罗伊娜在做着属于鹰的梦，没有理会它的呼唤。事实上，赫尔加跟罗伊娜已经很久没有醒来了。**

**可是，现在连它那因为萨拉查到来而清醒的前主人也不理会它！**

**居然不理会伟大的帽子！**

**“就剩下最后一步了。”萨拉查自言自语着，接着，他把魔杖对准自己的太阳穴，从里面不断抽出一些银色物质，附着到帽子身上。**

**帽子的尖叫更加丰富多彩了，可是这远不能阻止萨拉查的行为。**

**终于，萨拉查手上最后一点银色物质都消失了。帽子觉得自己体内好像又多了些东西，却吃不准到底是什么。**

**帽子想询问它的食物和敌人，可是萨拉查那双原本被岁月洗涤得越发明亮的碧绿色眼睛却彻底黯淡下去，原本虽然总是板着却还是带着倔强的脸也变得木然。萨拉查没有再看帽子，他像一具会活动的尸体一样走了出去。**

**没几天，校长室换了一个中年人进驻。**

**后来，帽子再也没有见过萨拉查，而他，变成了学校最重要的帽子。**

　　

　　“后来我才知道，那条狡猾的蛇把他所有的思想都存放进来了！”分院帽忿忿不平地说，“他强奸了伟大的帽子的思想！可是不给帽子具有魔力的血肉！”

　　“那蛇到哪里去了？”多比始终觉得这个故事很多地方不明不白，“他死了吗？”

　　分院帽像是被噎住了，过了一会才说道，“这么多年过去肯定是死了，但是当时不知道。他某天清晨从他跟朋友们的乐园离开了，有小动物看见的。”

　　分院帽听到自己身体里传出一声冷笑，更加不满起来。

　　啊，就是这样！那该死的萨拉查！他让自由的帽子变成了分院帽！让它不得不每年都当众卖艺！还要让自己的思想被四个人强奸！

　　“那伟大的分院帽先生，你说你还缺一顿饭，多比可以为你找来吗？”听完故事的多比又开始殷勤起来，“多比可以为你效劳！”

　　听到这样的话，分院帽突然泄气了。

　　“哦，多比，不用了。”

　　“分院帽先生……”

　　“真的不用了。我的食物在十几年前已经没掉了。”分院帽哭泣着，“四年前我以为还有机会的。哦，可是……可是那个孩子他居然选择成为狮子！他从一条蛇变成了狮子！我已经吞了一头狮子了，不需要另一头狮子！”

　　“所以，伟大的、睿智的分院帽不会洗澡。”

　　在分院帽的坚决拒绝下，多比只得沮丧地一边自我惩罚一边离开。

　　可是，安静下来的环境却让分院帽不能平静，他只能愤愤地编造着自己的新歌。

　　哦，该死的、真正的斯莱特林血肉，为什么它总是尝不到！

　　“后来终于在某一天清晨，年迈的斯莱特林突然出走。尽管那时纷争已经平息，他还是灰心地离我们而去。四个创建者只剩下三个……”

　　—Fin—


End file.
